Love-crafted Tales (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)
by Lauvkraft
Summary: A collection of stories based off Kenkou's Cross universe of monstergirls on the Internet. Check out the encyclopedia to know more about this amazing land ! My stories will contain Lemon and some violent themes, just so you know. Thanks for reading !
1. The Vindictive Son (Ogre x Oc)

**_Love - Crafted Tales_**

**The Vindictive Son**

**(Ogre)**

It was a really rainy day. It's been pouring like no tomorrow already since a few days. Today, the storm was particularly strong.

A man was walking through the forest, unnerved by the winds and him being soaked to the bone. He had an objective. The trees weren't so tall, and the forest was regularly crossed by overflowing rivers and ponds. He did not stop.

The man was average in size, but still brawny all over. Most of his clothes were torn apart, especially his pants ; an almost broken sword hanging down his belt ; his boots could tear at each step. Brown scruffy hair, a charming smile and gaze if his face wasn't stuck into an expression of anger and determination.

He roamed the forest for entire days, sleeping and eating barely, still under the heavy rain. He knew he was getting close. It's been awhile since he saw or noticed any mamono ; the ones of this region had to be terrified by the unending storm.

For the first time in months, he stopped. He sighed deeply, falling against a tree that was large enough to protect ten men for the rain. He had to throw away his bag one week ago, completely destroyed by a rampaging ogre trying to take him as her husband. After knocking her out, he realized then that she left him almost naked, breaking what was left of his armor. He was still feeling the bruises she did to him, and hadn't fully recovered from his fight with her yet.

That still did not stopped him. He opened his green eyes, and looked at the darkened cloudy sky.

The rain should have erased his scent, so the ogre shouldn't have followed him. He let himself slowly sink into sleep, knowing ( and hoping )that he was relatively safe under that big tree.

His dreams were distorted and dark, as always. First he saw him as a boy, half-starved and wandering in the streets of Glavion, the nearest city-fortress. He remembered the bullies that were taking almost all of his poor salary after every hard day working at the nearby mines. He remembered the looks people gave him when he went for appliance among the Order's Knights.

"He looks so weak..."

"Did you see that ? He's thinner than a bread loaf !"

"He'll never make it."

"Give up boy ! Go back to the slum you shouldn't ever get out of !"

A flash.

A face he burned inside his memory, never to forget the pain he felt that day.

As usual, his dream took the same turn as every time. Now was the time for him to remember the death of his only family, his mother.

He was on his knees, in the filthy back alley of an unspeakable pub. Before his eyes, was the corpse of his mother. She had to prostitute herself for them to have a roof to live under, but became gradually addicted to drugs, being one of the things she clinged onto after the disappearance of his father. Her body was almost naked, as if she was raped. Her eyes were wide open, with her expression mixing euphoria and madness. Sperm was still flowing out of her. He was too shocked to move a single finger. She overdosed herself without even thinking about him. She didn't wiped herself before dying.

He stood. She looked like a broken doll. He closed her eyes, and carried her to the outskirts of town, and buried her under the biggest tree he found.

That day, there was a storm as strong as the one he was sleeping under.

He woke up with a start, eyes wide open and full of tears. He curled his legs up to his chest and sat here, sobbing a little. After a while, he got up, a murderous light in his eyes. He clenched his fist, swearing between his teeth :

"Just you wait, Father. You are going to pay."

His words were accompanied by a huge lightning bolt that roared in the whole valley.

He headed to the far most point, into the depths of the forest, knowing that he was close to his goal.

His expression did not change a bit, even as he was standing before the wooden gates of the village he was searching for years. He knocked at the large door three times. At first, nothing moved, but then he saw a man up the gates waving at him.

"Ooooii ! What are you doing here stranger ?"

"I'm here to meet someone", answered the young man with a cold voice.

The guard looked at him suspiciously.

"To meet someone you say ?"

Then his face lit up.

"Ah maybe you're a friend of one of us husbands ? Come on in !"

The door opened slightly, just enough for him to pass through. The guard jumped in front of him, inspecting the traveler.

"Well ? Who do you wish to speak to ?"

There was a little silence, then the visitor opened his mouth.

"I want to speak to the man named Kevan."

The guard pointed the largest house of the village, right behind them. He couldn't say another word that the man was already walking towards the house.

Thunder struck as he opened the door wide. There was a family before him, two young-looking lamias playing on the carpet while their parents were looking at them from the sofa. They jumped at his appearance, the mother instinctively holding her children away from the entry. The middle-aged man took his sword and faced the intruder.

"Who are you ?", he asked, determined to protect his wife and children.

The young man raised his head, revealing his face. Kevan lost composure as he recognized the man standing before him. He froze, and let his sword fall to the ground, his hands shaking.

"..Honey ?", said the lamia, looking afraid and confused.

"I am Ankou, the first son of Kevan."

Stupefaction shook the three lamias.

"Ten years ago, he left with the Order without saying anything to me and my mother. He abandoned us into that damned slum. How could you…"

"That's not true !", shouted one of the girls. "Daddy is our daddy !"

"Hell yeah he is", said Ankou with unrelenting anger and hatred exuding from him. "He forgot his old family to find a better one elsewhere. Don't even think about finding excuses. I joined the Order only to find you and make you pay, and when they asked me who was my father, they laughed and told me :

"The lad was talking all day long about lamias, that fucker surely let himself be captured !" !"

A heavy silence fell upon the house. The girls were silently sobbing, while their mother was looking at her husband with bewilderment.

"Kevan... Is that true ?"

He did not answer, hiding his face between his hands. Ankou took him by his shirt and lifted him in the air.

"Do you know why I searched for you ?"

Kevan was too busy gasping for air and holding his arms.

"Because you let Mom die. Because when you left, she had to be slut and be raped everyday. Because she became addicted to that fucking powder and that killed her !"

As he shouted in the face of father, Ankou threw him across the room, breaking the dining table. The children screamed, but that only angered Ankou more.

"Shut up you damn monsters !!, he screamed at them. If you hadn't existed at all, my mother would still be alive and my stupid father wouldn't have left us to rot !! It's all your fault !! All your fucking fault !!"

He turned toward Kevan, who was now coughing blood and was trying to stand up. Ankou hit him to the face, then nailed him to the ground and continued wrecking his body with his fists. He was crying and screaming his hatred with each blow.

"This one's for lying ! And for leaving ! And for letting her die ! And for being happy while we suffered ! And for being an asshole ! And for being weak ! And for not even trying to come back !"

He rose up, taking his father's beaten body with him and threw on the ground in front of his family.

"And this one's for destroying the life you gave me."

Ankou drew his sword, and approached them slowly, out of breath after letting everything go.

"You're going to pay. You're going to pay...YOU'RE GOING TO P.. !!!"

He let out a burst blood from his mouth. His sword fell beside him as he fell on his knees. The illness finally caught him.

The lamias were looking at him terrified but somewhat curious. Why did he stopped from killing them ?

He continued to cough blood, until he began vomiting a huge stream of the crimson liquid. Ankou turned his head to them, slowly regaining his composure.

"He also left us because I'm sick. When we discovered the illness, the doctor said..there was only one way to cure me, and that medicine costed too much money..for him to keep doing his petty jobs. He was afraid to care for me and my mother. We were the only ones working hard.

He vomited again, this time falling on his side. He was still looking at them, sustaining their reptilian gaze.

"This man is trash. The worst trash. But I don't blame you, you had no way of knowing…"

He managed to get up, picked up his sword, and began staggering to the exit. The three lamias uncoiled from each other, and as Ankou anticipated to be beaten to death or stabbed or eaten or whatever, the one who seemed to be the mother placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going ?"

The rain had stopped. He then saw all the couples and other lamias of the village standing in front of him, with mixed expressions. He smirked.

"My whole life has been a living hell. Kill me now if you wish. I don't care anymore."

Cries of despair burst from inside the house. Kevan must have died from his wounds. At this thought, Ankou smiled, like he was relieved from the heaviest burden.

"Mom, I can join you now…", he said, while falling on the ground, vomiting a last liter of blood.

Silence fell upon the village, only disturbed by the cries of the two daughters.

Ankou felt a familiar scent near him. Well, not so familiar, but he did sniff it before. He slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on a wide bed made from leather, furs and enormous beast bones. The cave was expanding to his left, with more furniture and what seemed to be a big basin made from stone. In the center of the cave was crackling a fire, and he noticed numerous furs lying on the ground like carpets. He looked at his right, and noticed the cave was higher than the trees, overhanging the whole valley ; he was amazed by the view, able to see the rivers, ponds, groves, the surrounding mountains and the beginning of the valley, far far away from where he was now. He also saw a small village not far, and everything came back to him.

He tried to get himself up, but as he raised his torso, a violent pain numbed his body and he fell back on the pillows. He heard steps coming from outside : feet naked on the stone, heavy and strong pace but still quite agile. He saw a tall silhouette entering the cave, with two roe deers on her back. While she was carrying effortlessly her catch next to the fire, Ankou could finally detail her clearly.

Very tall, at least 2 meters; long and scruffy silver hair, with numerous braids; fur was coating hers forearms and shin, while she wore a patchwork skirt and bra made from leather, bra that had a hard time to contain her voluptuous breast; her skin was of a smooth green, glistening from her sweat and the water from the forest. She noticed him staring at her, detailing her whole body. Her face was as cute as ever, with rough but gentle traits, and those two little teeth that were uprising from her mouth. She grinned widely and approached him; he noticed that she was restraining herself to jump at him.

"Hey you're finally awake ! How d'ya feel ?"

Ankou still had the taste of blood in his mouth, but managed to utter a few words.

"Like an ogre beat me up all night…"

She burst out laughing, now really restraining her from hugging him.

"Ahahaaa...I knew when I saw you that you'd be perfect."

Ankou smiled faintly.

"So you did follow me after all... I thought the rain had erased my scent and my tracks…"

"Hmph ! Don't underestimate me, you're in my valley after all !"

"Your..valley ? You mean it's all your territory ?"

"Yup !"

"And...what about...wait, why am I here in the first place ? I should be dead !"

The ogre stopped grinning and looked at him calmly, as to soothe him with her gaze.

"You collapsed on the brink of death into the village that I constructed and that I protect since I came here. Naya told us everything, and the village helped me with brewing an antidote for you."

Ankou was completely confused. Why would they help a human that broke into their village to kill one of her husbands ?

"Naya ?"

"Yes, Kevan's wife."

He had a spasm of hatred that made him grunt painfully.

"Hey calm down ! Everything's okay."

"How so ? I killed her husband…"

The ogre face became a little sad, and she looked away in direction of the village.

"It's true that...ya didn't go easy on him. We buried him somewhere three days ago."

He said nothing, staring at the stony ceiling.

After a while, she broke the silence.

"There is a law in the village, that says that already married men, to mamonos or humans, must not be touched. If a human were to deceive us, we exile him from the village, with the traitor's mark on him, meaning any mamono would see him as a traitor to their race and reject or pursue him. Naya did not stop ya from killing him because of that law."

He closed his eyes to drive out the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry...," he said, crying silently.

"Why ?", she asked, surprised.

"I ended up doing the same thing my father did to me to those girls; leaving without explaining."

The tall girl took his hand in hers and gently stroke it, with a warm smile on her lips.

"I'd never thought ya'd be this gentle too. Ya're gonna be the most awesome guy of my life."

"If I don't die before…", sighed Ankou. "Did you forget that I'm ill ?"

"We cured ya, I already told ya. We brewed a very powerful potion to heal yar internal wounds, and the shaman said that ya were alright now."

"So why does it hurt like hell ?" , he grunted, trying to rise up again.

She blushed and chuckled, giving him a wide teethy smile.

"Oh that...Well I couldn't wait for ya to wake up anymore, so I kind of helped myself while ya were asleep."

He looked at her with big eyes, like it was surreal. Then he smiled and chuckled too. An ogre stays an ogre after all...

The next day he could move freely, or almost. The ogre girl was sleeping on top of him, and he couldn't make a single movement without waking her. Eventually she woke up, yawning and stretching like a little girl on Ankou's chest. She looked up at him, and he looked straight into her eyes. She blushed, while he switched positions, being now on top of her, spreading her legs.

"What's your name ?", he asked, removing his clothes.

It took her a few second to answer, as she was dazzled by the sight of his muscular body in the first timid rays of the morning sun. She shook off her head.

"I'm Zashavoria, but ya can call me…"

"Zash."

He cut her with a deep kiss that overjoyed her. She entwined her tongue with his, finishing to undress themselves in a hasty way. But Zash couldn't get away from his grasp, as he maintained her under him.

"I think it's time for some payback, don't you think ?", he whispered to her ear, licking and biting everywhere in her neck.

She tried to throw him away, but he definitely was too strong, even though he was almost dead a few days ago... Her breasts were bouncing under him, her erect nipples brushing against his torso. He began to lick and suck them, nibbling on them to tease her. Zash was shivering under him, totally opened. She was already moaning even if he was only licking her...It was so good ! Her time his tongue touched her, her body heated up, becoming soon overflowing with lust and juices. Still maintaining her arms behind her back, he forced his head between her thighs, kissing her entrance. She let out a big moan as he swirled, sucked, teased, kissed, licked her soaked pussy. The first orgasm didn't make himself waiting as she screamed and squeezed his head between her legs.

A moment after, he flipped her on her front, leaving her ass exposed to his growing shaft. She adjusted to his height, an arm still behind her back, begging for him as he repeatedly smacked himself on her clit, before putting it in. She moaned with lust, but not as much as she wanted : he only put the tip.

When she tried to ask him what he was doing, he took her second arm and slammed the hardest he could. Zash's eyes rolled up as she screamed like a beast, Ankou ravaging her insides with each powerful strokes of his dick in her. Her tits were swaying up and down to the dawn, her whole body sweating and exuding love for the man that was transforming her into a shivering mess. Suddenly, he thrusted faster and even harder, approaching his climax.

His thoughts were full of lust, full of sex, full of sloppy sounds, grunts and moans, full of pleasure : full of her. It only took him the night to make up his mind. Zash had already acknowledge him as her husband, and she would never let him go. Besides, where would he go ? He was with a gorgeous, strong and kind woman that was addicted to him and sex. He couldn't wish for more. He emptied himself into her with a deep stroke. He moaned lowly, like a beast, while Zash screamed even louder. He let her go, and she fell on the bed, legs and arms spread, beaten. But it wasn't over yet.

Ankou lowered himself, and plunged into her again. He hammered into her tight cunt, his arms supporting himself just next to her face. She clanged to each of his wrist with her hands, her hair whipping his face. He fought his way to her ear, and spoke to her in a harsh and loving voice.

"You did not -ask my name. I'm going to tell you."

"YEeee-eess te-eell meeeaaaOoh…", she moaned, as he reduced the pace a little.

"My name is Ankou. An-Kou. Say it. Moan it. Scream it."

He hammered those words, with long and powerful strokes. Zash became so turned on that she begun rocking her hips against him.

"An-kuh ! Oooouu- Uh ! Ankou ! Ankou ! Aaaahnkoooou... Ah ! Ah ! Ah! AaaahnnKkouoouuu !!"

He thrust even harder.

"You made me -your husband. Now I'm -going to -make you -my woman !!"

He was fucking her the hardest he could, beating her meat with all his strength, so much that the bed began to creak a little too hard. The more he was ravishing her, the more he wanted her. They both were nearing their limits, and he felt that she was becoming more and more restless, trashing her head from side to side, sometimes biting his arms or demanding a kiss from below.

"You gonna cum ? Tell me- You gonna cum ?, he grunted in her ears. Cum for me. Cum -the loudest you can !"

Those words sent her over the edge as she screamed the loudest she ever did.

"I'M CUUUMMMIIIIIIIIIIIINNG !!!"

Ankou's ears were ringing from the power of scream, but he kept on and went on full force. He shouted while the bed collapsed under them. She was clumping down on him like crazy, so much his cock could snap with a wrong move.

"I LOVE YOU !! I LOVE YOU !!"

"ME TOOOOOOOOOO !!!"

They both climaxed together, as Zash had her sixth orgasm. He fell on her and rolled to her side. They were both out of breath, barely capable of moving. In a final effort, he pulled her on his chest embracing her with passion as they drifted to sleep.

They woke up a few hours later, drenched in sweat, sperm and love juices. Zash kissed him

deeply, but without any lust : just tremendous and unbound love.

"And with that ya're more than my husband : ya defeated me in sex. I'm yars now, no matter what will ever happen."

He hugged her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I'm yours too Zash. You're the best thing that ever happened to me...I don't think I could live without you now…"

She let out a few tears of joy.

"Ya're the first guy to ever talk to me like that after fucking my brains out. And also the first to ever fuck me like that."

He smiled.

"Satisfied ?"

She grinned.

"Hardly, she answered while kissing him. Come on, show me what ya got, "husband"."

He kissed her back.

"I'm going to make you my bitch. You're going to crave me like the beast you are."

Her look became wild and aroused like never before.

"I just loooooove when you talk dirty to me, stud."

They continued all day, all night, and the following day, until an angry lamia came up to demand them to take a break so that the village could sleep. They looked at each other with loving and meek eyes. This valley became one of the biggest refuge for mamonos over the years, protected by one of the strongest family of ogre ever known in the country.

Rumors spread, and this valley was named "Valley of the Ankou", the safest haven for broken people and couples seeking refuge.


	2. The Shield Hero (Black Harpy)

**_Sieg and Fralie_**

**The Shield Hero**

**(Black Harpy)**

"Sieg Farolnorm ! For sparing an entire village of enemies and fighting your own comrades to defend foul demons, you are hereby stripped from your Order Knight status and any of your possessions ; your family will be branded as traitors against humanity ; and the King himself Lord Govaïn extended your sentence this morning : you will be beheaded publicly tomorrow morning in the town square."

A heavy silence fell upon the dungeon, as those words echoed in the cold and moist cells.

"Do you have something to say for your defense or about your judgment, traitor ?" , added the bearded commander.

A man arose from the shadows, half naked and in rags, chains to his wrist and ankles. He slowly walked up to the barrier, and hit it with his hands, approaching his face from the light. His gaze was blank, his body covered with bruises, wounds, dirt and scars. He answered with a low voice, almost grave, but still warm.

"I acted as I was taught to : protect, not exterminate. The Order is blind. I gladly give up my life and everything else, because I know you're all in the wrong."

The two soldiers behind the commander laughed.

"What bullshit... So you've really fallen to the demon's embrace Sieg…"

"Pathetic", added the other with a snarl.

The commander said nothing, and instead held his gaze. He knew this boy since his childhood, and educated him to be the perfect knight, a bulwark against evil. He knew Sieg better than everyone else, he knew he couldn't be corrupted in any way. Was he telling the truth ? He was right in a way...The duties of an Order knight these days were more of extermination of mamonos and taking away their husbands to human city to rehabilitate them than protecting the civilians and peace... On the other hand, it's clear that mamonos are only giving birth to female mamono for now, leading to the almost extinction of the dwarves and the elves, as well as greatly endangering the human specie...

But what the old commander saw in Sieg's eyes was disenchantment and resolve : he was now persuaded that he was walking on the path of the truth. The old man smiled to him warmly, keeping his tears for himself. He turned away with a quick movement of hand, his men following him.

"Farewell Sieg, may your next life be full of peace and love."

"Commander, you shouldn't speak that way to a traitor…", said lightly one of the soldier.

The old man turned and faced him, using all of his presence to tower him. The soldiers instinctively stopped and put themselves in line. He punched the soldier in the face, who fell on the ground.

"Soldier, should you ever speak that way again to a commander and a father, I will have you executed in front of your family. Am I clear ?"

Them gulped loudly, now remembering that the Commander Niels was the adoptive father of Sieg the traitor. He turned away from them, as they got out of the dungeons.

"Fall out."

The two men went hastily towards the barracks, fearing the offended and sad old man. He sighed, back against a stone column, looking at the stars.

"My son... I hope that you will find this that you wish to protect."

Meanwhile, deep down in his cell, Sieg wept bitterly. He knew he made the right choice. He had to save those people, mamonos or not. He wasn't raised to kill, but to protect. Sure he knew how to fight, but he refused to simply slaughter people just because they're monsters.

He recalled that day, when he rejected the Order, dashing in front of the gates and resisting his comrades assaults, knocking out many of them with his tower shield. Once he heard an harpy yelling "thank you very much !!" from the skies, he had dropped his shield, revealing his many wounds, surrendering himself. He knew he was going to be stripped from everything, he knew he was going to be executed. But the look he gave to his father had told the old man everything he wanted to say to him.

"Don't worry. It's fine. Thank you for everything. I love you, Father."

Sieg couldn't say that aloud in front of him of course, it would have tainted his honor as a commander. But he simply couldn't let his only son die like this because of blind religion. He took out the key his father gave him before he left. There was a small piece of paper with it. He decided to read it later, when he wouldn't be in town anymore. Sieg faked being asleep, as the early patrol passed before his cell. He knew that they were stopping right at the corner ; he silently opened his door through the iron bars, secretly blessing the captain of the guards that couldn't stand the sound of rusted metal, and therefore oiled every single hinge in the castle. He sneaked behind the guards, then suddenly knocking their heads between them, slowly dropping them off the ground. He took the black shirt and pants from the first one, his sword and keys and ran for the exit. He also calculated that no guards would be here at this hour in the night. Sieg carefully opened the door, and slipped his head outside to scout the street. No sign of life, only the crickets songs and the summer wind answered to his wordless inquiry.

After a few artful dodges with numerous patrols, he managed to get out of town while taking advantage of everything he had : shadows, diversions, and of course the laziness and exhaust of the guards.

Finally, he set foot in the plains outside the city, on the road towards the mountains. He did not know where to go, and instinctively set out in the opposite direction from the castle. After an hour of walk, he stopped at a small stony bridge, and hid himself under it. At the moon's rays, he eventually read the small piece of paper he held before his eyes.

"Sieg,

If you're reading this, then you must have made it outside. I write you this note hastily, I do not have much time left to act. You'll find your shield in the forest near the entrance of the mountain path...

You know which one already. Go back there, maybe you'll find your destiny behind this village...

I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you my son. I am very proud of your choice, and I respect it.

Live your life, and do not look back.

Be strong, as always.

Your dear father, Niels."

Tears flowed down Sieg's cheeks, but he didn't let sadness overwhelm him, at least no from the beginning. He put himself to sleep, mourning over his old life. Tomorrow would be the dawn of something new, something scary but that he yearned for despite everything. He wanted to go on a trip around the world since he was a child, and that was the main reason he joined the Order. Now he had to do it alone...

Sieg knew those plains like his pocket ; he went to a secret stash he had set up under a stump in a small village, across three rivers. He put on the light leather gear, changed his clothes with his own brown ones, and departed towards the nearby forest, that lead to one of the numerous mountainous paths of the region.

He successfully evaded a group of harpies passing by, and three slimes that chased him for at least two hours straight. He finally arrived in front of the trail, weaving in the rocks and among the peaks, heading towards the sole volcano of the region. As he searched around, he unearthed his tower shield and a bag of supplies from under a fallen tree, right beside the wooden sign that showed him his destination. As he began his ascension, a thought crossed his mind : was that sign always there ? It was now too late to go back, so he let go and concentered on the dangerous path that awaited him.

As night fell upon the land, Sieg found shelter under a big rock formation, that provided him enough space to lay upon the battered dirt. He lighted up a fire with the firewood he had salvaged, and proceed to cook a rabbit he caught on his way. After he finished eating, he sat on the edge of the cliff, leaned back and look at the stars. What could they have in store for him now ? Would he become some mamono's husband ? Would he be hunted by the Order until the end of his days ? He sighed and appreciated the warm breeze on his face. He grabbed his shield and examined it under the remains of light from his fire.

It was made of a special alloy and designed for his use : light despite his imposing size and stronger than steel, he could withstand heavy blows and give them back without losing any speed or mobility. More than one meter tall, curved from side to side, glowing with it's silver color, a big roaring lion head engraved on it's front : it was Sieg's most treasured possession, being the most incredible gift his father ever gave to him. He smiled again, thinking of hard it was for him to even wield it at the beginning.

He woke up early the following day. The Order must have been searching for him now ; they had no idea where he went, but eventually they were going to figure out his destination and would send another extermination party. Sieg hurried unto his journey to the village. It was barely noon when he made it to the small canyon, right before the circus where the village was hidden. He entered it carefully, watching up for falling rocks. It was already too late when he raised his shield to protect himself from the incoming blow. A heavy war-hammer swung from his back, and threw him five or six meters in the canyon. It was barely large enough for Sieg to use his shield, and he couldn't move very easily. He stood up, dodging an arrow that scratched his face.

"Who are you ? What do you want from me ?", he shouted.

A dozen soldiers were standing in front of him, weapons in hand. Then he recognized the Order's insignia on their tabards.

"We were sent by the King Govaïn to kill Sieg the traitor, bring back his shield and head, and to raze the village you are standing before ! Surrender, and we will grant you a painless death !"

Sieg looked at the ground. Was this it ? Was he going to die here ? Could he fought his old comrades again ? The knights did not waited for him to stop his confused pondering. Another arrow grazed his face. Now was not the time to falter. He raised up his tower shield, trying to fill the way the best he could, leaving almost no space to swing a weapon towards him. He took out his sword and took his battle stance, behind his wall of metal.

"Come at me ! As a former knight, I will never surrender !"

"So be it, said the soldier with the war-hammer."

He took some steps back, and rushed at him with his weapon above his head, letting out a war cry as he rushed towards Sieg. He smirked. As the soldier stroke down, Sieg advanced a little and pierced through his chest with his sword while hitting him with his shield, stopping the man and making him fall behind him, dead.

"Anyone else is game ?", taunted Sieg while hitting together his weapons.

He heard a slow creaking sound, as the soldiers before him made space. A canon was approaching, aiming right on him. There was no way he could escape now, the canyon behind too narrow for him to dodge. The canon men charged it and lighted the fuse, the soldiers surrounding the entrance. Sieg completely fell back behind his targe, readying himself for the impact. His heart was beating hard in his ears, and he already heard some soldiers laughing. The wind blew the second before the fuse disappeared into the canon.

"Fire in the hole !"

The deafening sound and the impact like a punch from a giant made his head explode. He stayed in position as the impact was making him drift backwards, pushing aside the corpse behind him and burying his boots on the ground. He finally stopped in the middle of the circus, roughly thirty meters away, right in front of the village wooden walls. Half of his gear was torn away by the blast, and his tower shield was crumbling, letting the lead cannonball fall on the ground. The lion's head was nowhere to be seen, it looked more like a twisted and burned piece of metal. Sieg fell on his knees, then he heard another explosion and the sound of falling rocks. Dust clouded his sight, then he felt a thundering pain in his belly. He looked down, and smiled : parts of his shield had shattered and were pushed in his body by the force of the impact.

"So I did not completely withstood it, huh…"

He fell unconscious, hearing a small flapping and burst of voices, from far, very far away...

Sieg slowly and painfully awoke from his deep slumber. His head was spinning and his body felt like he was weighing a ton. A few minutes later, his mind began to uncloud, and he tried to remember what happened to him. He saw the cannonball, the strength of the impact, the harpies and their husbands carrying him... Wait. Harpies ? He gave a look around. He was lying on what seems a pile of hay, herbs and furs, arranged in the most comfortable way possible. Around it were several other piles, of shiny trinkets, gems, gold ; he glimpsed some rudimentary furniture made from bones and wood in a corner; it seemed that he was in a circular cave, with the wide entry around fifteen meters in front of him. He tried to get up, but his wounds weren't ready yet, as he fell back while letting out a cry of pain. The exact moment his voice got out of his mouth, he heard flutter and the sound of wings as a black harpy appeared in the entrance, rushing towards him. She immediately held him tightly in place by the arms with her wings, putting her medium breasts in his face. Out of confusion and surprise, Sieg stopped struggling, and endured the pain as it slowly faded.

"Don't struggle. Your wound has healed fully yet."

Her voice was commanding and singing, mature and slightly alluring. She smelled good, a mix of lavender and hay, fresh water and warm wind. She quickly undid their embrace when she noticed that he was sniffing the scent in her breasts, looking a little embarrassed. She regained composure however, and looked down at him from the end of the pile.

"My name is Fralie. What's yours ?", she asked with a lofty tone.

"I'm Sieg, former knight of the Order", he answered, staring at her and observing her every movements and details.

She was truly beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

" Former ?, she asked raising an eyebrow, visibly curious. Why's that ?"

"I...protected your village from an extermination expedition one week ago. I turned against my comrades and helped some men from your village and their daughters to flee while taking blows for them and driving off the soldiers. Thankfully I think that nobody was harmed during the attack, but I severely injured some of my men to prevent them from killing innocent families…"

She listened to him, secretly amazed by how he could withstood her gaze without looking away while telling his story.

" Then I surrendered myself, and they judged me guilty of treason : they took away everything I had and were going to put me to death, but my father helped me and I got away. I traveled back here to take back my shield, and I hoped to go inside this village to warn you from another possible attack from the soldiers, but they were faster than expected…"

" It's alright. We drove them off."

"Really ?", said Sieg, surprised.""But hey had archers, and even a canon…"

" After they blew you up, we attacked directly from the skies, trying to push them into the canyon. Half of them were taken as husbands, and two managed to flee. As for the others…"

She suddenly became grim ; he sensed some regrets and disgust in her eyes.

"They tried to fire against the village while taking shelter in the canyon. They almost killed two of our sisters with their damned arrows... They did not left us any choice. We buried them and the path with the rock trap we prepared in the worst case scenarios…"

Sieg was shocked. He never thought that they had to resort to this. He knew mamonos hated killing humans, even for defending them and their husbands. Fralie was fidgeting on the side of the bed, visibly ashamed and tortured by her deed. He reached his hand towards her : she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

" Come here", he said, with his warm voice.

Her face reddened as she threw herself against his chest, bursting in cries of regrets. He wrapped his arms around her, withstanding the pain in his muscles. They stayed like this for an hour, until he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps near the entrance, and one man dressed with leather garments approached carefully.

" Excuse me ?", he said gently. "Can I come in ?"

"Yes, said answered Sieg, recognizing this voice with a mix of happiness and apprehension. Is that you Folgeir ?"

A young man with short red hair appeared in the light and walked towards him with a big smile on his face.

"Captain ! It's so good to see you're doing well !"

Sieg lowered his gaze, feeling sadness engulfing him.

" I'm sorry I...dragged you into this…"

"Not at all Captain ! What you did was awesome ! I mean, you stopped a freaking cannonball to protect us ! "

"...Us ?"

Folgeir rubbed the back of his, looking a little embarrassed.

"Yeah,uh...About that..I kinda fell in love with one the harpies that attacked us after we shot you, with several other guys from your old unit, and we became husbands here. So…"

A dozen other men entered the cave, surrounding the bed, making sure they did not wake the harpy sleeping at their captain's side. Sieg recognized his whole squad from when he became captain, the same squad he fought against to defend the village the first time they attacked it. Tears welled up to his eyes.

" I'm sorry everyone, I didn't want to harm you, to betray you."

" You did not betray us Captain, said one tall guy. You showed us the right path to follow."

"Yeah he's right. After they put you on trial, we realized that you protected families, and not a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters as the Church had told us."

" We realized you were more of a hero than any of us. We volunteered for the next extermination party, expecting to outnumber the others and help you to escape."

"But then our wives attacked... And among the chaos we managed to convince them that we weren't enemies."

" After everything calmed down, we told them the truth on the first attack : the black harpies weren't there at that moment, so that's why we managed to get inside. And the other harpies told them the same thing : you were the hero that saved the village that time."

"On the behalf of all the village, we came to thank you, Captain."

" Thank you Captain !", they all said in unison, bowing before him.

Sieg couldn't hold his tears back anymore.

" Everyone…"

He felt Fralie moving on top of him, looking at him concerned when she saw him cry. He smiled to her, realizing he was crying of happiness. She stood up and the soldiers lined up to let her pass.

" It's too noisy here. I'll come back later, and you better be alone this time."

She glanced a lustful eye to him.

"Tonight you're mine."

As she flew away, his men gathered around him, laughing and bringing out the booze they had stored for their captain. They reveled until the end of the day, discussing about their wives, their daily lives at the village, the defenses, the water and food stocks : they taught Sieg all he had to know around here.

" Of course you're staying with us Captain !"

He laughed.

"Well, I'll consider the request."

They heard multiple flutter and blast of wind, instantly stopping their little party.

" Oops, time's up I guess", said a guy.

" Men, fall out", ordered playfully Sieg. "I think you have duties to attend now, don't you ?"

They all smiled widely to him, bowing again before him.

"Yes sir !"

They all went back to their wives, some of them getting scolded the second they opened their mouth. Fralie waited for everyone to go home before coming up to him. She seemed upset.

" You're angry ?", asked Sieg, realizing how scary she looked when she was mad.

"You had fun ?", she answered coldly.

"W..Well, yeah. It was fun, I guess."

"Good."

She flew towards him and landed on his crotch, staring in his eyes, her wings on his head. Hers were full of desire and lust. He detailed her face : serious with small lips, short jet black hair, she wore a pair of blue hearing. She was already panting like mad, and Sieg felt her wetting his shaft with her shorts. She whispered in his ear.

" I'm holding back since the day I brought you here. I didn't want to harm you, So I tried really hard... But now, now you're mine. Now you're going to make me feel good, now I'm going to make you my husband."

Sieg stripped her naked before she could say anything, leaving her exposed as he began touching and feeling her. He played with her tits with his left hand, gently sucking on her right nipple while groping her ass mercilessly. She chuckled.

"My my, aren't you bold…"

"You wanna make me yours ? Come and get me", he teased her, licking and biting gently her ears while stroking her back and her wings.

"Don't push your luck mister "Hero", I'm the one in charge here."

Fralie pushed him down and undid his pants, setting free his bulging member. She stared at him a few seconds, wondering a thing this big would fit in her; Sieg looked embarrassed as she playfully stroke, licked and kissed him, exploring his nether region. She began to suck on the tip shyly, unsure of what she was doing, and paid extra care not to hurt him with her teeth. After a while, he grabbed gently her hair, panting as he was close to come.

" Fralie, hold on, I can't..Hold it..anymore…"

She stopped with a loud pop, and aligned her hips on his stiff shaft.

" Then let me take you away now."

She brutally lowered her hips, causing both of them to cry in pleasure. She was drenched inside, twitching and tight. They stayed like this for a moment, Sieg almost bursting which little movement of her hips. They looked at each other, slowly reaching for each other faces, and kissed passionately, burying their hand ( or wings ) in each other hair. Without even noticing, they both started moving their hips, slowly, gently, as their tongues entwined and their saliva mixed. The more they kissed, the more they were hot, and the more they were aroused. Their desire built up, then Fralie couldn't take it anymore ; she pushed him completely on their bed, holding his chest with her wings, and began rocking her hips like there was not tomorrow. She sought pleasure ; she wanted to feel good, she wanted to feel pleasure from ''him'', she wanted him to feel pleasure from her. Only her.

She shook her hips faster, as she felt her orgasm coming slowly. Suddenly, Sieg broke free from her grasp and embraced her, sitting up in the bed and grabbing her thin waist to slam her on him. She let out loud moans, almost screaming his name with each thrust.

" N-no pleeEEaasee... Don't be sOOo rooOUgh…"

"So what ?, he whispered. You're mine -and I'm yours now -Oooooh god you're so sweet…"

"Stop saying thaaaat…", she cried, shaking her head from the overflowing pleasure he gave her." I'm..I'm not sweEEeet !"

He started slamming her on him the hardest he could, using all his strength while sucking, licking and biting her breast.

" Don't ! M-my breasts ! PleeEAase ! I'm gonna gO-oo maaad from the pleasure…", she moaned, her voice climbing in the tones.

It aroused him even more. She hold him tight, and then all of a sudden, she wrapped her legs around his waist, arched her back in a loud scream from pleasure. She was clamping down him so hard Sieg could not take it anymore. He released it all in her, groaning from the astounding feeling. He hold her against him in a fiery kiss, pumping his seed in her, for at least a long minute. She continued to moan while kissing him, devouring him with her eyes, their mutual love now burning like a fire in the hot night.

"So ?", asked Sieg, out of breath."Am I up to -your expectations ?"

Fralie chuckled lightly, smiling happily.

"Hmph...Not that bad I suppose... Care to go once more to show me ?"

He flipped her on the furs, dominating her with his brawny shape. Only then she noticed that was fit like a true hero, his muscles glistening in the moon light. It only made her wetter than she already was. Suddenly, she remembered that he was wounded, and instinctively tried to put him down on the bed, but Sieg resisted, holding her legs firmly.

" Oh my wounds ? Don't worry, actually I'm fine since the guys came to visit me."

He put himself against her entrance and proceed to rub himself against her gaping slit, making her squeal and squirm in his grasp. Her mind went blank when abruptly rammed his thick shaft into her. Loud and wet noises rose up in the cave, along with their cries of pleasure. He focused on his pace, working different angles, gyrating his hips, sometimes grinding himself the deepest he could, trying to hit her weak spots and to make her scream again. She was tight as any could be, and the more he moved he felt her insides quiver and grasping his member, hungrily stroking him and inciting him to go further, and harder. In fact, from a certain point, she was coming non-stop, completely losing it as he hammered on her G-spot. She was on the verge of consciousness, babbling love words and vulgar non-sense, screaming and moaning the loudest she could. Until Sieg finally stood on his knees, holding her by the waist, her legs falling on each side, and began to furiously fuck her like she was a weightless piece of flesh that he used to indulge into inhuman pleasure.

" THERE THERE THEEREEEE !! YEsyEsyesyEsYesYESYEsyeSyeSYEsYEsYEEESSSS !! BREAK ME, LOVE ME !! I'M YOOOUUURS" , she screamed.

" OOOH YEAH FUCK YEAH ! YES I'M YOURS TOO ! god you ARE. SO. GOOOD !", he exulted. "TAKE IT ALL, TAKE IT ALL !"

They both reached their orgasm at the same time, flooding the pile of herbs and furs that served as bed with sperm, sweat and love juices. Sieg filled her to the brim a second time, falling on his right side, with his happy harpy wife clutching his whole body tightly. They fell both asleep in no time, completely exhausted.

The next morning, they awoke sticky and with back aches, but full of an unbound happiness. They looked at each other with hungry eyes ; hungry for love, but most certainly hungry for each other.

"Fralie, I love you. I want to stay here with you, always."

"Sieg...I love you too...So much…"

She spent the morning fawning all over him, discussing of their life together, the future of the village, the future of their family.

'Father,' Sieg thought, 'I have found it. This peace and love, I think I understand now what you wanted me to find. I won't disappoint you.'

"Say, do you think of any special name for our first child ?", she asked, beaming with love and bliss.

Sieg smiled with joy.

"Niela."


	3. The Lost Lieutenant (Ocelomeh)

**Bevy x Nyla**

**The Lost Lieutenant**

Somewhere, inside the deepest jungle of the continent, a large military convoy was making its way through the thick vegetation. There was at least 30 soldiers and a dozen of armored knights, mounted on robust horses. The knights were surrounding the three chariots at the center of the convoy, each of them harnessed to a very large horse. The soldiers were forming a protective platoon around the cargo, which was protected by heavy black sheets stamped with the symbol of the Holy Order. Their progression was very slow, as the soldiers had to cut open a path for the wagons while marching at the same time. The sun was high above the tropical forest, and humidity, insects, heat and exhaustion from the week of walking were taking their toll on the knights energy.

"Captain,"huffed one of the knights leading the wagons,"Remind me why we had to cross this hellhole ?"

"Because it was the only route possible, Sir Bevy." answered the man to his right, with a scarred face and a puffy white beard. "We did not have the choice, between the uncharted mountains and the battlefield, the safest course was to pass by this jungle."

"I understand that Captain, but.. Was it really the only option ? I mean, we could have circled the mountains by north-west. We would be following the trail of villages and cities, using actual roads.."

The captain turned his head to glare at his lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Bevy. We were ordered by the Commander to deliver our cargo to the western front the fastest we could. And we are doing just that. I do understand your weariness of this trip, but I do remind you that we're at war and we can't slack on any task, especially when it comes directly from the Commander, if we want to emerge victorious. Am I clear, Sir Bevy ?"

The sharp and authoritarian tone of his voice sufficed to make the whole convoy shut up, as they continued their progressing.

Little did they know that they were watched, glowing golden eyes following them from the shadows. The complaining knight opened his helmet and took it off, attaching it to his saddle, and wiped his face with his gauntlet. His short chestnut spiky hair sprung out, and he let out a sigh, relieved to feel some air on his skin.

Little did he know, that a particular pair of eyes didn't miss a drop of this sight, her gaze locked on his sky blue eyes.

Suddenly, he turned his head towards to his right, searching the landscape. He could swear on the Goddess he just heard a strange, low noise, that sounded like purring. After a few minutes of detailing the lush flora, he let out another sigh and decided to pay no mind to it.

'Surely an animal', he thought.

Little did he know, that he was about to find out sooner than he could have ever imagined. They heard a holler from the front team.

"Captain ! We found a way out of this hell ! There's a large river ahead of us, with enough space for a camp !"

"Well done ! We'll make a pause right here. Prepare the area for the convoy !"

"Understood Sir ! Going on ahead !"

The dozen of light soldiers advanced even more, disappearing behind a wall of thick bushes and lianas. The other soldiers began to chat with relief, looking forward a well deserved rest. They took a few more minutes to bring down the vegetation wall and push through, arriving on the banks of a magnificent crystal blue river. However, the first squad was nowhere to be seen. The captain signaled to hold.

"What the hell…" he grunted, as they all slowly and carefully progressed forward, deploying themselves in a circle around the three wagons.

Sir Bevy was more alarmed than any of his comrades, as he looked to the ground, searching for footprints. After a moment of tension, his eyes widened at the sight of a distinctive shape in the tall grass. Right around them, slowly but surely approaching, were a dozen of half-naked cat warriors, just about to leap at them. He then noticed the hundreds of hungry golden eyes that were glistening in the penumbra, everywhere. They were clearly outnumbered. He only had the time to yell "Ambush ! They're on us !" that a fearsome warcry resounded next to them, as if hundred of cats and women screamed in unisson.

Immediately after those split seconds that felt like an eternity for him, a small army of warrioresses leaped out from the shadows and the grass, pouncing the surprised soldiers to the ground. The majority of them managed to from front in front of the cargo, retreating to the banks of the river, forming a semi circle to hold on front of the fearsome assault. Sir Bevy was on the side lines, having gotten down of his horse to fight more effectively. He slapped him on the ass to send him away. Fearing for its life, the poor animal wildly charged towards the only path he knew, back home. Even the Ocelomeh dodged its charge and let him go, running at full speed into the jungle. Bevy used this diversion to invert the tide of the fight, and they began to repel their enemies, effectively pushing them back from the cargo.

Morale was high, as only few of them had fallen to the fearsome weapons their enemies wielded, strange obsidian weapons with primitive teeth spiking out, grimacing figures carved carefully on the blades and handles.

But the most surprising for them was to find Mamono's in this far away place, and in such great number. It was clear that they were organized, but didn't looked to be under the Demon Lord's command. The beautiful creatures, named Ocelomeh, were dancing savagely, hacking away with their incredible swiftness and power. Then he noticed an unusual thing ; one of his soldier just got his to the gut with a spear, but no blood erupted at all from his wound. Instead, he froze in place, then looked down at his belly. Before he could react, several other strikes of the said spear pierced him everywhere, still not spilling a single drop of blood. He then dropped to his knees, and the Ocelomeh in front of him dropped her weapon and ripped his clothes off, raping him on the spot as he was rock hard.

'Wait, what ?' he thought. 'Why would he pop a boner on the battlefield ?'

Unfortunately, they couldn't kill any of them, as their comrades were constantly taking away their sisters when they were too badly injured. But the number of soldiers disappearing or gang-raped were steadily increasing, so much that Bevy found himself alone, as his last comrades fell to the hungry paws and pussies around them.

Surrounded, cornered, the young man was the last man standing, at least on his feet. The crowd of Ocelomeh encircled him, preventing any escape. Or he could just…

He detailed the Mamonos before him while fighting off one of them, ripping his cape off to wrap her inside and high-kicking her in her head. They were all of moderate height, as he was towering most of them from his 1,90 meter. In all shade of yellow, brown, black and red, their arms and legs, up to the thigh, were those of an ocelot, obviously. They all had cute cat ears and some sort of fur collar, of varying size and patterns. Their tails were wagging violently in excitation, as their lusty golden eyes were fixed on him, already devouring him in anticipation.

He sensed again a certain gaze on him, amidst all the other, a gaze that made his guts uneasy. He couldn't locate her precisely, but he knew one of those horny monsters was out for him, and only him. And he wasn't exactly ready to go down that easily. He smirked, and readied his sword, taking a fencing stance, defying them with his body and face.

"Hey girls, want a piece of me ?" he spat out, while knocking out another one who had jumped on him from inside the crowd.

His eyes narrowed, and his look showed only resolve. And a bit of cunning.

"Come and get me."

Those simple words had broke hell loose upon him, as a never ending flows of foes dived on him, ready to tear his clothes apart. He did his best to fend off as most as he could, wounding severely some, knocking out the others, dodging the lethal dance of obsidian and claws directed at him. He did his best for a few minutes, but as he got badly scratched from every side, he decided to detonate his plan. Literally. He suddenly pulled off from combat, stepping back against the cargo, and with a smile, used a strange little metal box to light up a flame. The Ocelomeh, to his great surprise, froze as he had light up his lighter, and quickly began to flee, taking with them all of his mates, even if they were in the middle of a rough fucking. The flame touched the wooden crates, and Bevy jumped away into the river, following the current. A few seconds later, a huge explosion blew up the beautiful banks were they were fighting, destroying the precious cargo as well as his hopes to see his friends alive again. But his problems were far from finished, because as he tried to swim, he felt a strange, hot and bothering sensation in his right shoulder. He looked at his arm and was surprised to see a spear sticking out of his back. He panicked at this sight, and he tried to remove it, he began to drown, unable to move correctly. He struggled in the speeding waters, and only saw the rocks in front of him when it was too late. He crashed against the hard stone with remarkable force, losing consciousness immediately, his floating body drifting along the current.

He awoke a few hours later, when he washed up against some sandy shore, further inside the jungle. Bevy crawled towards the grass, his entire body hurting like hell.

"Fuck...it's like I've been hit by a rock…" he growled."Wait, I did hit a rock.."

He suddenly remembered the spear in his back, and turned his head sharply to see if it was still there. And it was. He looked away, breathing heavily, concentrating himself on his left arm. He grabbed the spear as much as he could, and began pulling it from his back. As he did that, he felt somewhat hotter, and his right arm was gradually losing strength. He finally took it out, and threw it aside, panting rashly. He couldn't move nor feel his right arm, and he had several bruises and maybe one broken rib or two. Bevy sat up against a stump, and tried to rest, completely exhausted. He observed the beautiful exotic flowers all around him, pink with varying shapes and sizes. The river provided an astonishing view, and the trees around him teemed with life, from birds to small animals he had never heard about in his life. The light of the sun pierced gently the surrounding canopy, its rays giving a nice feeling of peace in this bright emerald underwood. It even nicely sculpted the alluring shape of the woman standing in front of him. Wait, a woman ? He opened his eyes wide, but to late, as he was met with a spear pointing to his throat. He gulped down loudly, and looked slowly up to the Ocelomeh that towered him.

With a triumphant toothy grin, she stared down at him, as he was completely powerless. She had long, long blond hair, with some hint of pure white and black doodles. For her race, she was quite tall, as she probably was just a few centimeters shorter than him. Her fur collar was quite abundant, giving her a look of royalty. This look was reinforced by the robe she wore, who looked like some beast pelt lined with delicate pearls, gold, and bones. Her dress had no back, two wide opening on the sides that revealed her ample ass and childbearing hips, and it was a miracle that the front slit, or rather gape, was hiding her nicely endowed chest at all. It was not the biggest chest he has seen, but was definitely worth a solid C cup. Goddess, why did he had to think of that now… She had an obsidian black pendant hanging between those breasts of hers, finely chiseled and polished, depicting a grimacing goddess of some sorts. He sat up more comfortably, as his chest began to feel more painful.

She lifted her spear, planted it into the ground next to him, and walked towards him, with a very seductive sway in her incredible hips. She stopped once she was right above him, her feet next to his knees, forcing him to lay them down. He could almost see up to her womanhood from where he was, and something about her was making blush like a teenager. What's gotten into him ? He was about to get raped then devoured entirely !

"You're strong. You're the finest prey I ever caught, human." she finally said with a somewhat fruity and slightly high-pitched voice.

Taken aback by the melody of her voice, it took Bevy a lot to answer her without blabbering with his words.

"Hu-hum yes, thanks, I guess."

Man. What a lame thing to say. What would his comrades say if they saw him crushing like crazy on a Mamono…Her smile disappeared an instant for a disappointed pout.

"Oh. I would have thought that you'd have more fighting spirit than that. Pity"

Her pouting was unbelievably cute, and it sent his heart racing for no reason.

"Hum yeah, I mean, you only got me because of that spear you know, no big deal haha, it's not like you defeated me in duel or anything.."

"But I was the one that throw that spear into your back. Doing this, I marked you as my prey, preventing the others from chasing you."

She crouched against him very dominantly, staring at his eyes with her glowy gold eyes. He could smell everything, her fur, her skin, her clothes, her dripping inner thighs… Bevy was losing his mind, bewitched by her feral beauty. He got lost in her eyes, and at one point, couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen, I'm sorry to say this, as a warrior and a knight from the Order, but… You're absolutely stunning and I'd like to know your name please." he asked hesitantly, bowing his head in submission, anxious of her reaction.

She did not answer at first, and he sensed that she had stopped moving at all. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he dared to look up, and saw that she was blushing so much her face and chest were bright red.

Before he could have said anything, she kissed him roughly, deeply, invading his mouth with her cat-like tongue, gripping his hair and began grinding against him. The aggressive passion that bursted out of her aroused him to no end, and he returned the kiss as much as he could, holding her back with her left arm. But she restrained it behind his head, her powerful claw locking him helplessly against the stump. They finally broke their kiss, and she murmured a few words to his ear, before ripping his pants off him in a flash.

"I'm Nyla. Please endure it for now, it's a sacred custom for us."

"Sacred custom ? What.." he said, confused, his vision hazy. He then saw the dozens and dozens of Ocelomeh surrounding them, closely watching her sucking his almost erect cock. A mix of freight and arousal washed over him, as Nyla's perfect face was licking the soft spot of his glan, making him fully erect. She smiled gleefully at this sight, as his long and thick member sat on her face, at least several centimeters longer than her head. She then got up and threw him violently onto the ground, in the middle of the assembly of horny Mamonos.

He groaned loudly as a suffocating pain prevented him from warning her of his injuries, his shirt and leather vest still on. Nyla licked her lips a hungry grin, and jumped on his cock, impaling herself in one go. She pinned his shoulders to the ground with her powerful claws, and began fucking him senseless, without any warning nor preparations. She was insanely tight and wet, as if her sole purpose was to make him cum. A mixture of pain and overwhelming pleasure was getting him crazy, as he felt the entirety of her hole, each nook and cranny crushed by his member. She was grunting, panting, meowing like an animal, her nice tits shaking out of her dress, a look of carnal lust on her face that she desperately tried to keep. Bevy's cock was hitting all of her sweet spots at the same time, and with the force she was applying to show off in front of her brethren, she would not be able to conceal her squeals of pure bliss for long.

It was quite a sight to behold actually, so much that some of the girls around started masturbating, while others simply grabbed some unconscious men they'd brought with them, and began raping them on the spot. The strength, the raw violence that exuded from them impressed all the others, that seemed to cheer for them, in a strange way, as if to show submission, or something like that he thought. Bevy was slowly losing consciousness again, the contradictory stimulations making his head spin and brain ache. Nyla suddenly kinda roared, and ripped apart his jacket and shirt, uncovering his bruises and wounds on his torso. Lost in her fucking, she didn't realized it until she planted her claws on his chest, digging deeper than she intended in his skin, and scratching all the way back to his belly button. His cry of pain broke her out of her trance, as she realized that he was coughing blood. Blood. There was blood everywhere on his chest, and on her claws. Slightly shocked, it took her only a second to get up and carry him in her arms, as she dashed towards her village without any answer to her sister's surprised shouts. Nyla ran as fast as she could, with her newfound love in her arms, holding him gently, but tightly against her.

**A few days later...**

Bevy had trouble to wake up that morning. He couldn't quite move as he wanted to, and he wiped his eyes before opening them. He looked around, as he was sleeping in a wide circular nest-like bed, filled with pillows and some sort of fluffy wool. He was in a large room, with some primitive drawers, tables, stools here and there. The walls and floor were made out of wood, finely crafted and solide looking despite it's…"raw" looks. The ceiling was an entanglement of branches, leaves and large beams of what looked like palm wood. Shiny trinkets and baubles were hanging from those branches above his head, looking like a constellation of stars shining for him. On his left was a long screen also made out of tall, wide leaves and bamboo, that concealed the other part of the room, although he could hear something fry and some chopping sounds. He slowly but surely tried to get up, while trying to remember what had happened. He met Nyla, she fucked him in front of her family, and then… He let out a loud groan and fell back on the bed. Yes, the broken ribs, dammit. As soon as his voice left his mouth, the chopping sound stopped, and somebody rushed from behind the screen to gracefully leap at his side. Nyla was there, with a worried and relieved look on her face. Bevy, as for him, had the most stupid love-struck look on his face, as their faces were very very close.

"H-hey Nyla.." he tried to say, but she stopped him with a passionate, but delicate kiss, slowly crawling on top of him.

He could move both of his arms freely, so this time, he embraced her, pushing her against his chest. She resisted, apparently worried she would hurt him. He chuckled and still pulled her into his embrace, and she melted in his arms, caressing his face while purring like crazy.

"I love you Nyla" he said, breaking off their kiss.

She looked astonished for a moment, blushing like crazy at those words. She tried to hide her face in her fur, but he cupped her face with his hands to force her to look at him. He purposely stared right into her eyes, while repeating that sentence.

"Nyla, my name is Bevy. And I'm awfully in love with you, even if our encounter was…"

He didn't know how it has been since the attack.

"..Four days", she croaked."You've been asleep for four days."

Slight tears began to rush down her cheeks?Worried, Bevy wiped them with his thumbs.

"Hey hey hey, no don't cry, what's wrong ? Did I say something bad ?" he asked, with a soft voice to try to calm her down.

"No -sniff-, no everything's alright. It's just that...I thought that I had killed you…"

"Well, you didn't I suppose" he chuckled. "Thank you for saving me, Nyla."

Somehow, his comforting voice had made its effect, as she stopped sobbing. His arms grew tired, and took away his hands from her face, making them run on her sides, resting them on her impressive thighs. Even if the situation wasn't exactly in a sexy mood, he couldn't help but feel greatly aroused by her body. Especially her round butt and those hips. She noticed his movements and chuckled too.

"Well, it seems you're recovering well husband" she said playfully.

"Husband ?" he said, looking shocked. "When did we get married ?"

"Well, just before you passed out actually.." Nyla answered with a bit of guilt in her voice.

"What do you mean ? Like, raping me in front of all of those people was.."

He had a flash about what she said that time to his ear.

"...your custom ?"

She grinned happily.

"Yes indeed ! We Ocelomeh, when we find a warrior worthy of our love and strong enough to give us the strongest children possible, bring that man in front of our clan, and demonstrate our savagery and violence, as a tribute to Tezcatlipoca."

"Tezcatlipoca ?" asked curiously Bevy.

"Tezcatlipoca are our Gods, and we live by their preachings. The laws here are made by the priestess and the strongest warriors. I was the strongest warrior and also the oldest, but I never found a male that suited for more than one night… So when we heard you coming towards our village, I scouted ahead, to see if there was anyone interesting in your group… And then I saw you."

"Me ?", he chuckled, bewildered but delighted.

"Yes, you", she answered tenderly, plunging her golden gaze deep into his. "I saw you taking your helmet off, and I got a whiff of your scent. It was amazing. Not only you were strong, but you were very handsome. And those eyes…"

She smiled widely, effectively admiring his pupils.

"As bright and blue as the sky."

"You like it ?" he asked while playing with her hair.

"I love it."

They kissed again, more passionately this time.

"Nyla..I know I'm still recovering, but...I want you.." murmured Bevy into one of her ears, that twitched with joy as he said those words.

"Bevy, my dear husband, you can have me however and whenever you like as long as we're inside those walls" she assured with a warm smile.

She then coiled around his torso, getting rid of her dress, her breasts brushing against his muscular body. His hands explored all of what they could touch, feel, pinch, grope, stroke, especially her incredible butt. She let out pleased moans, as he kinda lost focus on those wonderful mounds of bouncing flesh. His member poked her belly, asking for attention. She smirked playfully, and flipped over him upside down, placing her magnificent posterior over his head, beginning to carefully sucking him off. Bevy couldn't stop himself, and grabbed the most he could of her ass and buried his face in it, licking, sucking everything, to her inner thighs, her labia, inside her entrance, her clitoris mainly, and even her butthole. This made her shiver and squeal, as she sucked him even harder. She expertly bobbed her head up and down, stroking the base of his shaft while licking the tip, using the best of her techniques to pleasure him. Being fully erect, she even had to use both of her hands to cover his entire hot, throbbing cock. As her pleasure build up, she tried to make him stop so she could plunge him into herself, but he didn't let go, hellbent -or pressed- at making her cum. He kept on sucking on her swollen clit, massaging her voluptuous forms, until she reached a showering climax, drenching his face and and the pillows around him. He chuckled while wiping himself off, and then noticed that she had already switched positions, now straddling him in a sitting position, so that he could see everything clearly. She smiled almost sadistically.

"And now, you are going to watch me eat you aaaall up, Mister Perfect Dick" she said sultrily, as she slowly, slooowly lowered herself on his member.

Centimeter by centimeter, it seemed like an eternity for him, as he ached for her insides, rocking slightly his hips with impatience. But she denied him to move, still descending onto his cock. They both felt how much he stirred her up, filling her up to her womb. When she finally sat down on him, their crotches kissing sloppily, she began rocking gently up and down along his entire length, still in this lewd position, kissing her lover deeply, playing with his tongue. Unable to reach that far, Bevy let go of her butt, and instead stroke her hair and massaged one of her tits, groping her gently. He thought initially that she would have liked it rough, since she was a seasoned warrior and all, but apparently, she was taking immense pleasure from the gentle fondling he was giving her. Maybe because of her repressed feelings ?

Their horizontal dance lasted for what seems like hours, whereas it had only been a few dozen minutes, before Nyla's legs began to tire after her second time cumming hard on him. Suddenly,he grabbed her by her waist, and rolled her to the side, spooning her from behind. She meowed with delight, and adjusted her ass for him to penetrate her nicely, while nesting herself against his chest. She craned her neck to kiss gently, as he began to pump tenderly her insides.

He was restraining himself from going all out and literally try to break her, since now everything that counted, was affection and love.

Soon enough though, after playing with her clit, he lifted one of her perfect legs,holding it as he kissed her more roughly, pumping harder as he reached his climax. She grabbed his head and returned his kiss, moving too to stimulate him.

"Huff huff, Nyla, I'm gonna come.." he cried in her ears.

"Come on, do it Bevy, I want it please, give it to me !", she moaned loudly.

"Its coming itscomingitscomingits- COMMIINNGGH" he grunted between his teeth, thrusting his hips one last powerful time inside, making her go over the edge with a small cry of pure ecstasy.

"Yes yes yesyesyes Come - HAAA I'm CUMMING too ! GODS, YES, NYAAAA !"

They both climaxed at the same time, flooding the bed with love juices and sperm. They basked in the afterglow, cuddling each other and not letting go.

After a while, they both were hungry, and she got up to finish the dish she had prepared for them. She came back with a wooden plate filled with fruits, plants, vegetable, and a two delicious looking steaks. How did they not burn was still a mystery to him, but it didn't matter as the food was incredibly tasty and, indeed, delicious. They discussed a little about the village, their habits, and life around here. Nyla explained that his comrades were taken as husbands for most, whereas some others more "weak" as she said (meaning violent, dangerous) were being used a labor slaves for the expansion of the village.

"Oh I understand now… Well, I suppose it could have been worse for us, huh ?" he said, smiling.

"Yes it could. For example, that bitch Samara could have tried to steal you from me during the fight" she snarled lightly.

"Oh yeah ? Well I think I'd still choose you" he answered lovingly.

"Well, you knocked her out with an impressive trick with your coat, remember ? That was really nice by the way, that bitch was pissed off and humiliated !" she said while laughing.

"By the way Nyla, what was that bout us and the walls here ?" he asked.

"Oh..Well, according Tezcatlipoca's teachings, we are to show our love and devotion only to our husbands, and absolutely no one else. So, we can only be lovey-dovey here, at home. You understand husband ?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't take that badly.

"Oh it's just that ! Fine, whatever you want love" he answered tenderly, dissipating her fears.

She got up, dressed herself, and took away the plate. He couldn't stop himself from watching her, his eyes locked on those damn hips. He was ready to change his life. He was ready to get rough with her when he needed to. He was ready to make her happy, to make himself happy too.

He closed his eyes as he comfortably sighed, wiping away his memories from the Order from his head. They weren't useful now, and they weren't happy either.

What really mattered to him now, was his new life in this strange, far away land, with his incredibly beautiful wife, and one day, soon, their daughters.


End file.
